Lost Girl
by EvilDemonChild
Summary: Edward is a prince, looking for something to cure his boredom then Bella steps onto the scene. What will Edward do when he finds out her true powers and her true purpose in life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Edward measured the passage of time by the water dripping from the ceiling; it wouldn't be long now. The rain beat against the window as the entire world kept moving on with their lives. As Prince to the throne, there were certain responsibilities that he must undertake to be allowed so called 'free time'. Literature was to be taught to him. He excelled in that. Mathematics was taught to him – he excelled in that. He was taught to ride a horse and to use weapons. He was unstoppable. Nothing ever pleased him. Nothing. Until that moment in time when his father, the King, walked into the room where his lecture took place. _

_"__My son, I expect you to join our little assembly in thirty minutes, as a vampire you will learn many important things about our society" He said. Edward nodded and resumed his place by the window. The world in which he lived in was the world of the night. Ancient monsters came to light; succubi, fairies, nymphs were all real in this realm. Rarities were very uncommon. After twenty minutes had passed, a handmaid escorted him to the feeding chambers. There he selected a woman to feed on. After the peasant shuddered with pleasure in his arms, he removed himself from the room wiping his mouth before entering the assembly hall._

_"__Prince Edward, please do not look so bored" His sister, Alice, pleaded. Like Edward, Alice was a vampire. The main differences between Edward's twin sister and him were their hair colour and our gender. Alice had short black hair that was pulled back to hold her tiara in place. On the contrary, Edward's hair was copper toned and messy. As the crown prince, this was his most distinguishing feature. _

_"__Why, Mary Alice, would I want to look excited over such meaningless events as this?" He grinned, his white teeth gleaming at Alice. She returned the smile. _

_"__Well you see darling brother of mine, there happens to be a rare creature coming to the castle during the assembly" Alice smiled and skipped away to her place next to their mother's side as the other peasants lined up to present offerings. Edward saw nothing out of the ordinary and wished to be back in his room reading or out on his horse galloping across the mountainous areas where the underlings stayed ready to attack. _

_"__Please, King Carlisle, I beg of you to accept this thing as a present to the royal family and an offering to the crowned prince as a bride" The old man scuttled forward and bowed after tugging a bagged head figure to do the same. Edward looked over at the suspicious character and his bagged person. What could be so valuable that the royal family would want to have what a pauper had? Edward thought. He would certainly not have it as a bride at all. _

_"__Remove the bag," Carlisle demanded and the man did as he was told. "I see" Carlisle said. _

_"__What is it?" Edward demanded. A brunette girl appeared from underneath the bag and she had brown beautiful eyes and long thick hair. She was beautiful. _

_"__This, dear son of mine, is a Valkyrie" Carlisle answered. A Valkyrie? Edward thought that they had been made extinct by hunters after their hair. _


	2. Chapter 2

What Edward didn't know about Bella was that she was on a mission. A specially assigned mission that if she was caught she would have to sacrifice herself as punishment. The mission, of course, was to kill Prince Edward and hang his head on her leader's, Odin, throne. Odin had even brought her into the vampire's castle to present her to them. This was a successful infiltration of course. No one messed with Odin - not even his Valkyries. Bella and Odin had planned every single step that she would take in that castle. Her mission would be completed with several others - a succubus and other soldiers of Odin's. Odin wasn't a favourable figure as he was old and had reigned thousands of years for the world as a Norse God. The souls of women warriors, and those strong and beautiful women whom Odin favored, became valkyries - Bella just happened to be the daughter of a Valkyrie.

Edward expected to woo Isabella. He expected to be able to take her into his bed and rid her of her immortality and leave her here to rot alongside the peasants. On the other hand, he thought that he could treat her as a trophy. A Valkyrie was rare in these parts. Edward had found a new game to play with the new addition to his collection. That day when Isabella moved into his home and into his quarters, he began to search the town to find an apothecary.

"Oh Prince Edward, strange of you to be down here. Usually we all just see you in the window reading" The apothecary owner said.

"I want a love potion. Today. Make me one now." Edward demanded rushing for time. The owner was a retired witch who loved to meddle with others' lives. Especially those of the royal family. After mixing the ingredients and adding a strong potent residue, Edward rode on his horse back to the castle. He glanced up at the window to see Isabella glaring at him as he rode. He wondered why she was so intolerant towards the luxury lifestyle that she had been granted yet she just stared out of the window at the horizon. HE climbed the stairs to the room that Isabella was in and sat down on the nearest seat.

"How old are you?" Edward questioned after opening a book from the side.

"I don't see how that is any of your business" Bella answered. She glared at him almost burning holes into his book.

"Well as your husband to be I'd like a more satisfactory answer Isabella" He demanded.

"Didn't your mother teach you to never ask a lady her age" Edward raised his eyebrow. "It is common courtesy"

"Well I am sure I managed to teach, even you that Edward" A voice preached from the door. Edward's head snapped to the door. Esme. The King's wife. His mother.

Bella smiled and curtsied at the Queen. Esme blushed then stood confidently after she strode into the room.

"As for you, I am so glad Edward has met someone quite like you!" Esme's teeth glimmered as she smiled. Would Bella be able to get used to this? She couldn't. She mustn't. That was not her mission.


End file.
